Fuel systems for combustion engines can sometimes include a fuel pump assembly that pumps fuel from a fuel tank to an engine. The fuel pump generally is carried by some structure either within or outside of the fuel tank. Fuel is taken into the fuel pump through an inlet, the pressure of the fuel is increased, and the fuel is discharged from the fuel pump and delivered to the engine.